Boris and Doris revives Caillou / Lawson Gets Grounded
Boris and Doris revives Caillou / Lawson Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 28th 2019 Cast Eric as Lawson and Boris Julie as Doris Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Shy Girl as Rosie Transcript Boris: We are going to revive Caillou because I can't believe that Lawson gave him a punishment day and threw him to the sun. Doris: I agree with your Boris. Rosie: That Lawson is going to pay for what we did to Caillou. Waaaaaaaaaaa. Boris: Don't worry Rosie. We'll bring your brother back to life. Text: At the graveyard Boris: OK we're at the graveyard, so let's revived Caillou with this level up mushroom. Doris: OK. (Boris and Doris began to revive Caillou, and finally, they had finally revived Caillou) Caillou: Mom and Dad Boris: Thanks Caillou, and indeed you are ungrounded forever. Caillou: Oh no, It's Erwin Lawson. Lawson: Boris and Doris Anderson, how dare you revive Caillou, you know he is dead forever, because me and my friends are now happy that he won't abandon Rosie at Peter Piper's Pizza, nor bother me and my friends again. Boris: No, not this time. Because we can't believe you threw up Caillou into the sun. Do you think that is funny? Doris: Now I will call you father to ground you. Lawson: No (x8), please don't call my father. Boris: Too bad. Hello, is this Lawson's dad? Your son wants revenge after my wife and I just revived Caillou after he threw my son to the sun, can you please ground him. OK, bye. Doris: And by the way, the newspapers have found you have been wanted. Lawson: Let me see. (The newspaper title says "The Most Wanted Kids are on the run") Lawson: What? I am the legal suspect and my friends too. Doris: That's right, this is what you get for all the trouble you cause on everyone in US history. Oh, your father is coming now. (The car arrives) Lawson's dad: Let's go home now Erwin! Text: At Lawson's house, Lawson's dad is scolding Lawson Lawson's dad: Erwin, Boris and Doris has just revived Caillou all because they wanted to come back for there next season for the Caillou gets ungrounded series. And I told you this before, how many times that I have to tell you! (Scary voice) STOP, KILLING, INCIDENT LIVES. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. STOP THIS EVIL BEING, THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 6 WEEKS WITH NO COMPUTER. I WILL NOW GIVE YOU SOME PUNCHING SO CATASTROPHIC FOR EVERY TIME AGAINST BAD ACTIONS FOR WHAT YOU DID. Lawson: No (x12). (Fight is censored, and too graphic to show) Lawson: Ow (x19). Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. The pain, it hurts so strong. Lawson's dad: I don't care, now get up, and walk to your room right now. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Caillou Gets Ungrounded Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff